Kagome is the Girl Next Door
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Kagome is tired of her twin sister Kikyo getting everything that was Kagome's, and so on the night of her junior homecoming, Kagome takes someone from Kikyo making them bitter towards each other, but what happens when a lover denied comes back for revenge


_ Kagome's the Girl Next Door _

Disclaimer: I don't own the own 'Girl Next Door' or the characters from InuYasha, wish I did, but stupid police officers got a restraining order *mutters darkly: stupid little black and white penguins with their fancy little metal badges! Erg!*

_Small town homecoming queen she's the star in this scene there's no way to deny she lovely._

"And the winner of this years homecoming Queen's crown, Kikyo Higurashi! Congratulations!" I watched as my sister almost ran to accept the crown, and say the speech she had prepared when the voting had begun. I watched as the principal pulled out the slip of paper with the king's name on it, everyone already knew who would win.

_perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere, tell myself that inside, she's ugly maybe I'm just jealous, but I can't help but hate her,_

"Now, for this years' homecoming King, InuYasha Taisho! Congratulations! Come get the crown, now son!" I saw MY boyfriend run up and deliver a speech which, even though he knew he was going to win, he hadn't made up before hand. I rolled my eyes, but inside I was sadly watching as my boyfriend and my sister, dancing in the spotlight. I sighed and silently wondered. _Does InuYasha want to date my sister?_

_secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

"If you sigh one more time, I'll be forced to ask what's wrong." I smiled a little at Sesshomaru's attempts to make me feel better, he was my sisters' boyfriend. He was kinda cold, and un-feeling, but, all-in-all he was ok.

"Thanks for showing your concern Sesshomaru, but I'm fine." I gave him a sad, small, smile.

"Ok, then, May I have this dance, Kagome Higurashi?" I smiled lightly, and nodded.

"Ok, if you insist." I let him lead me unto the dance floor, I put my arms around his neck, and he put his hands in a mutual place, on my low back and hips. We started to move to the slow song. We danced the whole song through. And the next and the next, until, InuYasha finally stepped in between us.

"Hey big bro, get your slimy hands off my girl." I almost smacked him; instead, I went with words.

"Well, at least HE danced with me, thank-you Sesshomaru, by the way, and InuYasha, what do you mean slimy?!" I saw a flash of something in his eyes, but I continued, as I was on a roll. "YOU shouldn't be talking, just happily dancing away the night with your 'queen' who isn't your girlfriend, no, but your girlfriends SISTER! I really hope it was worth it, because we're through, now you can go and date my sister, happy? Well, so am I." With that, I turned on one foot, just barley noticing the staring eyes that bored through my back as I walked away from a dumbstruck InuYasha.

_perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere, tell myself that inside, she's ugly maybe I'm just jealous, but I can't help but hate her, secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her, she is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands, she gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor, she's miss America, and I'm just the girl next door._

"Why though, I wasn't thinking! Sango! I need your advice, please? Call back asap, ok?" I had called my best friends' cell about ten times already, and her voice box was getting full. I ran the rest of the way to my house, in my homecoming dress. I was about a block away from my house, when the unthinkable happened, I tripped, and fell. I was sure that I had at least sprained my ankle, if not broken it. I finally gave into the tears that had been threatening to spill for the last fifteen minutes.

So of course when Sesshomaru can driving slowly around the corner, he found a junior, on the ground, sobbing with a broken ankle, in a homecoming dress. He quickly stopped the car, and got out.

"What's the matter Kagome, why are you sitting on the ground? Are you hurt?" I smiled through my tears.

"I'm hurt in more ways than one, but the most pressing one is probably my ankle." I stopped, and gave him a sheepish smile, he responded in looking confused. "Um, can, can you give me a ride to the hospital? I just need a doctor to look at it." I saw him think about it, and for a second, I thought that he would say no, and leave me here, on the sidewalk. Then he started talking, just as the rain started to pour down.

"Well, as I was going to say, yes I will." I smiled, as rain and tears of pain slid down my face. He picked me up bridal style, I winced at the pain my ankle brought, but all was fine as he put me in his car. The ride to the hospital was silent, but not uncomfortable.

When we got there, it was raining harder, and all the parking spaces were full, so we had to park on the street. When Sesshomaru shut his engine off, we looked at each other, then outside.

"Um, it's really raining, huh?" 'Ooooooh, smooth Kagome, he's so impressed with your vocabulary, he might not even reply!' He looked at me, smile a little, more like a smirk, and dashed out of the car, I was about to say something, but before I could, he ran over to my door, opened it, and gathered me up in his arms.

We were in the middle of the parking lot, when Sesshomaru, said it.

"Hold on Kagome, we're going down." even as we were, at first we were falling forwards, then Sesshomaru twisted, so I ended up on top of him. The most that happened to me was my breath getting knocked out of me. As soon as I got my breath back I put my hands on his chest, and pushed myself up a little.

"Sesshomaru! Are you ok! Sesshomaru, are you ignoring me?! Stop it, come on, do you have any broken bones? Answer me! Open your eyes!" It was then that I noticed that he wasn't breathing, I looked around, and found a small group of people leaving, I sat up and started to scream at them.

"Go get a doctor, please my friend unconscious and not breathing, and please, please help me! Get a doctor!" They hear me over the pounding rain, and ran inside again. I looked at Sesshomaru, and closed my eyes.

"You are so gonna kill me later." I gave him mouth-to-mouth, while I waited for the doctor, I saw him coming out of the door, with a stretcher, and a few nurses.

"Over here!" They hurried over, as I continued to give him mouth-to-mouth. "Um, we slipped and he fell and I assume he hit his head, and I can't walk, I have a broken ankle, so I had to get help, is he ok?" I talked fast, but the nurses were used to hyperventilating people, so it didn't matter, they understood that I was hurt, and so was my friend.

"Young lady, why don't you get in this wheelchair, and we will get you when your friend gets checked out, ok?" I nodded, suddenly finding myself too tired to say no. I let them wheel me into an X-ray room. When they were done, I fell asleep as they were putting me in bed, then a nurse, asked me.

"Hun, do you have a mom or dad?"

"Mom, her number is 544-9878, call her and tell her I'm here with Sesshomaru, she'll know what that means, ok. Ok." With that, I fell asleep, not noticing that my room was a double.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I was woken up by a small scream, then a big pressure on my chest, around me, and suddenly it disappeared as I opened my eyes.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" I wasn't all the awake, so I didn't see the other person, lurking in the shadows.

"Kagome! You're ok! They couldn't reach mom, I was walking in the door, when they called, I drove here as fast as I could. Are you ok?! How did you get here, tell me Kagome what happened!" Well, so much for HER being the sensible, calm, and collected twin, I smiled.

"If I told you, you would never believe me." I said as softly as I could, still weak, from shock and a broken bone. She looked at me, the asked with her eyes, 'Who, sis, who helped you?' I sighed, and she smiled.

"Sesshomaru, he was driving home, and he found me on the side walk, crying in my dress, so he helped me, but when we got here, it was pouring, and we had to park like a block away, he was caring me, because I couldn't walk. Well, he slipped, and he hit his head, knocking him unconscious, so I had to help him, anyway then they took X-rays, and left me to sleep, until you came, that is." I saw my sisters face turn to the shadow in the corner, and to my surprise, InuYasha came out, looking worried, and mad. I closed my eyes.

"Sorry to do that to you sis, I didn't mean to make you seem like a-a, well you know what I mean, right?" She smiled and nodded, we hugged this time, just as the doctors came in, with Sesshomaru sitting in a wheelchair, he looked at me, and smiled, as did I.

"So, you gonna be running damsels in distress across slippery pavement in the rain, are you?" I said in the most serious voice I could muster. He just nodded.

Later, after my mother had come, and nearly chocked the life out of me, and my sister left with InuYasha, who didn't say anything to me. It was about ten O'clock, and I was about to get my pajamas on (thanks to my sister, who always came prepared), when Sesshomaru started to talk to me, for the first time since he came in the room.

"Do you still hold feelings for that idiot half-brother of mine, Kagome?" I stopped, and thought about it, after a little while I shook my head, then grinned after realizing that a curtain separated us.

"Sadly, no. I don't think I ever did. Kinda funny, huh?" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head, and slipped off my pants, I had just put on my pj shirt, which went almost to the middle of my thighs, when I heard the curtain being pulled open, I squeaked, and dove under the covers, Sesshomaru as I had thought, was standing there, but what I didn't think of, was his choice of attire, he was wearing a pair of sweats, and no shirt, showing his awesome abs, and six-pack. He sat down on my bed, and said.

"Do you hate your sister, for she is always besting you, in many things?" As he said this, I remembered all of the times she HAD bested me, she became class president almost every year, the cheerleader, while I cheered her on from the stands, she got the top bunk, I got the bottom, noting was to hard, or unexpected, I laughed a biter laugh.

_Senior class president she must be her then said, she was never the last one standing all the teeth the baton she's everything you want, never too harsh, or too demanding maybe I'll admit it, I am a little bitter, everybody loves her, but I just want to hit her _

"Yeah, sometimes, I just wanna hit her." I said. "Everybody thinks that she's sooo great, but they never see her at home, do they? They always shun me, I think the only reason that InuYasha went out with me, was to get to Kikyo, they always had a thing, ever since you guys moved here." I sighed, and looked up and smiled sadly at Sesshomaru. "You know, we were so different, she was the cheerleader, and I was in the MARCHING band for heavens sake! She'll probably grow up to be the next Miss America! She thinks that if she gets the best bed, I should get the floor, and if the best is the floor, then she should lay on me, and another thing, is that, I actually lived with that for YEARS, up until, well until I found out how different I actually was being treated!" I stopped to take a breather, then started again.

"Do you think so, I do. I even caught her kissing my old boyfriend, Naraku, one night, when he had canceled a date, saying that he had to get his schoolwork done, for the tests the next day, if I had been smart, if I had actually listened to him, and hadn't actually BELIEVED his slimy self, I wouldn't be here! She takes everything away from me! InuYasha for example…" I was babbling, I knew it, but it made me feel better, not having any objections to my mad thoughts.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands, she gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor, she's miss America, and I'm just the girl next door. _

"I feel like I'm only the girl next door, do you, oh wait no you don't, but I just feel like she takes everything form me." Sesshomaru looked like he was mulling over something, then he spoke.

"Then why don't you take something from her?"

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"Well, you could steal something from her, and make your own, in a way, what do you think?" I nodded slowly, and as I was about to reply, Sesshomaru kissed me. Yup. MY sisters boyfriend, kissed ME! It was nice, not all sweaty, or anything, just a kiss that told me that what I had been saying was at least having an effect on him.

When we broke apart, I reached for my pants, so I could sit up, but Sesshomaru, had already pulled the blanket around me, and was puling me, blanket and all, into his lap.

"You know? I just might get used to this. I just really hope that Kiky- oh" I was cut short as the person her self walked in, she was looking carefree, as always, but then InuYasha walked in behind her, this is what they saw. InuYasha's half-brother, holding a one Kagome, who was just wearing panties and a shirt, wrapped in a blanket, holding each other close, Kagome sitting facing outwards with his arms wrapped around her, and Kagome holding on to her arms so her elbows stuck out in front of them. Kikyo and InuYasha froze, and me and Sesshomaru pulled away from each other a little bit, and shot each other a look.

"Well, well, well, seems' our little Kagome and your Sesshomaru are enjoying each others company, what do you think, InuYasha?" I heard the shock through the fake hate; she wasn't used to me being the one with the good things in life. I looked her square in the eyes.

"I'm not he girl next door anymore." With that, kissed Sesshomaru one more time, and turned around onto my side, to fall asleep.

_Oh, I'm just the girl next door. I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

For the next two years, we weren't on the best terms, she had InuYasha, I still had Sesshomaru, and we all lived together, happily ever after, not.

_She is the prom queen, I'm in the marching band, she is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands, I get a little bit, she gets a little more she's miss America yeah she's miss America and I'm just the girl next door _

It was about three years after Sesshomaru and my first kiss. We had been going steady, never having any trouble, until today. Today was September 6, 2001. I was talking to Sango on the phone, and Sesshomaru came running up to me, snatched the phone from my hand, said into it "Kagome's busy" and hung up. I stared at him in a mixture of horror and disbelieve, he was always so calm and collected, so I watched as he started pacing and talking.

"Where were you today, Kagome?"

"Here, I had nothing to do, so I just watched TV and made lunch, why?"

"Do you have any enemies?" He said, totally ignoring my question.

"Not that I know of, WHY, Sesshomaru?" He looked at me with a look filled with worry, so I let him continue.

"Well, today in the mail, I got a threat, from someone I don't know." Kagome stiffened and he noticed. "Who, Kagome, who would do this to you?"

"Um, well probably Kouga, he-he used to be madly in love with me, and I turned him down." Just as Kagome finished the sentence, Kagome heard tires squealing, and a car door slamming, footsteps, then a knock on the door. Sesshomaru answered it, he was instantly thrown down, and an older, but the same Kouga ran over to her.

"If I can't have you, no one can, Kagome!" Kagome watched as he pulled a gun out of his coat, and tried to talk to him.

"Kouga, please! Don't hurt anyone, please. I didn't mean to cause anyone any pain! Kouga, no! Don't, Sesshomaru, ru-BANG." Kagome was cut short, as to both boys' horror; Kouga had shot her in the stomach. Both boys went into action. Sesshomaru picked her up, and Kouga called the police.

"Sesshomaru, I love you, I hope you find love again, not some girl next door. Good-bye for now, love." Sesshomaru almost, _almost_, cried. He then heard the sirens, know they were too late, he just held Kagome until they came and pried her from his arms.

SIX YEARS LATER:

Kagome Higurashi: No one's wife, just beloved girlfriend,

And wonderful sister, we will always remember her.

RIP

Sesshomaru stood at the burial site of his one and only true love, on September 6, 2007.

'_Kagome, you were never the girl next door, never. I will see you in my own time. I love you.'_

AN: Okay I know how horrible it is of me to kill Kagome, but come on!!! That was the perfect way to end the story, right??? Well R&R

Thanks!

~JustAGirl~


End file.
